


Book of ThunderFrost

by KatBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Some good brotherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBug/pseuds/KatBug
Summary: Just a compilation of all my little ficlets that I had posted on tumblr @punyjotungod :')1 - Loki is imprisoned and Thor comes to visit to try and get explanations for what happened in New York, but even Loki can't come to terms with everything either, ranging from his heritage to what actually happened to cause New York. //implied abuse from Thanos.2 - Seeing his Jotun form is nerve-wracking, showing it to Thor is even more so.





	1. You Don't Know Me

"Heh." Loki scoffed, his head raising up to look into Thor's eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to be me." 

"Loki, please." Thor pleaded, looking at Loki sat down on his small bed inside the cell he was imprisoned in. "I can help you, we can fix this."

"You think it's so easy?" Loki's words were taking on a venomous tone. "That it just takes a few words and everything's better?"

"Brother.." 

"I am not your brother!" Loki spat, standing up face to face with Thor, his eyes narrowed, seething with hate. "You have no idea Thor! You had it so easy your whole life, the golden child, the one who's always praised, can't ever do anything wrong!" Loki pulled away and began pacing the length of his cell while his brother watched silently. "And then there's me, I'm not- I'm not even a part of your family! I'm- I'm just some stolen monster no one wanted!" He clenched his teeth together trying to get a hold of himself after stumbling over his words.

Thor tried to reach out for him, but Loki just yanked away out of his reach. "Loki.. Don't say that, you know that's not true."

"But it is, Thor!" He turned to stare hard at the other. "You just- You have no idea what it's like. To have what you are hidden away from you your whole life. To be told to fear what you are." His hands clenched into fists. "Fath- Odin meant to use me, Thor. I was never his son, I was a tool!" 

"But that doesn't change that you're still my brother, Loki." Thor tried to console, tried to keep his cool and anger in check, the last thing he was wanting was a fight neither of them would ever get over and ruining their relationship forever. "I still love you and you mean the world to me, Loki. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what Fathers intentions were." 

Loki sucked in a breath at hearing this and desperately wanted to deny him, he was lying, he had to be. No one could ever love a monster like him. "You're lying." He said, turning his back to Thor; he couldn't face this, not now.

Thor shook his head even though Loki didn't see it. "Brother- Loki," He took a step towards the other. It hurt him so much to see Loki like this, broken down, nothing like the former self he used to be, more violent and exposed. "I don't know what you've been through, and I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling, but-" 

"You're right, you can't!" Loki spun around again to face Thor, mildly surprised to find him closer and took another step back himself. "You have no idea, Thor." 

"You keep saying that but you don't elaborate! I want to help you, Loki!" Thor exclaimed, his frustration starting to show through. "Tell me, brother." 

Loki scowled but chose to let the brother comment drop this once. "I can't." He said in finality, turning away from his brother yet again, this time holding his arms to himself. 

"What?" Thor asked, confused, his anger fading and concern appearing. "Why can't you? You were just opening up to me, Loki, talk to me." Thor begged.

"I just can't, Thor." Loki shook his head, his body visibly shaking. "Don't ask me again."

"Loki.." Thor knew there had to be something much deeper than just Loki's heritage bothering him. He sighed in resignation. "Why did you attack Midgard?" He asked, to change the topic.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Loki growled defensively, though stayed where he was. "You should leave." 

Thor's brows furrowed, confused since he never mentioned Midgard before and Loki certainly didn't tell him no about the topic. He took a few short steps closer to his brother, resting a hand on his arm lightly, feeling Loki jerk at the contact but not move away. Feeling braver that he didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around his little brother in a tight hug from behind.

It was like at that moment they came to a mutual understanding of each other and Loki's breath hitched and then choked out a sob, turning around in his brothers arms to cry against him. Thor held him tighter, running a hand through the others unruly hair, whispering to him that he was okay, he was here and they would make it out of this together, that Thor would always be by his side.

It was enough for Loki and it made him cry harder, but he needed this, he needed his brother, he didn't want to be alone without him and he was grateful he was here.

He loved his brother, Thor, with all his heart.


	2. Acceptance?

The first time Loki showed Thor his true form, Loki was terrified of doing it. After he and Thor finally sat down to talk together, Loki brought up his true heritage without any hostility behind it, and Thor had requested to see, despite Loki’s attempts at denying him. So he focused all he could to drop the Allfather’s glamour on him, a little difficult since it was so powerful, and watched Thor’s reaction as he turned blue- into the monster Thor had always wished to eradicate. Thor’s reaction was one of almost disgust mixed with surprise, not being able to believe this was even still Loki; but it was, as a split second later, Loki became pale and Aesir again, retreating out of the room.

Loki avoided Thor for a while after that, and if Thor tried to talk to him about it, he would change the topic quickly. Eventually Thor got the hint and left him alone. When Loki was alone, locked in his private bathroom, he would practice dropping the glamour, and look at himself in the mirror; the first time showing the same reaction Thor did, letting the glamour cover him again. If he couldn’t even accept himself like this; how would Thor ever be able to?

Weeks passed with Loki practicing dropping the glamour and looking at himself in the mirror, forcing himself to look for a few seconds longer each time. Eventually Thor came back to him and timidly asked if he could see again, having spent the time thinking about it and coming to accept what Loki was and what he looked like. Loki allowed it this once, giving Thor the benefit of the doubt because maybe Thor really didnt mind and it would slowly start to fix their strained relationship. When the glamour dropped, Thor didnt say anything, but he also didnt give a look of disgust this time, and instead gave Loki a small sincere smile. It would make Loki feel a little better about himself, but cover up again a few seconds later, still not comfortable in his other skin.

The next time Thor asked, it was only a few days later. Him and Loki were speaking to each other again and Loki had relented to him. He needed this just as much as Thor did to come to accept himself. He turned blue, and Thor surprised Loki by stepping forward, and reaching out to touch him, first his arm and then moving up to cup the side of his neck; the way he always did to show Loki his affection for him. He was freezing to the touch, but he didnt attempt to harm Thor with frostbite. They had stayed together like that for a few more moments before Loki had to move away, his heart swelling with feelings at Thor’s acceptance and he turned back to normal.

After that, when Thor asks again, Thor doesnt even hesitate to embrace Loki into a tight hug, and Loki was stunned. He would relax into the embrace and hug Thor back, burying his face against Thor’s chest.

“You’re beautiful, Loki.” Thor would tell him, a quiet whisper against his ear. “I hope one day you’ll feel completely comfortable in your skin and accept yourself as I have you.” And Loki wouldnt be able to help the tears that escape his eyes, as he knew his brother would be by his side forever and always, and help him through this.

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of these, I decided to leave Thor and Loki's relationship up in the open if it's more than brotherly or not, but I hope you enjoy. I love these two so much no matter what situation they're in haha. I hope to add more soon :)


End file.
